Jasmine Potter and Sorcerer's Stone
by TheDancingKiller
Summary: Fem!Harry- Jasmine Potter has some rules in life that she likes to use. When her world is turned upside down she stands on her head, when she is beaten down she gets right back up. Jasmine Potter may be kind, she may be respectful but that means nothing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for anything remotely related of Harry Potter. I am not making any money and I am not getting anything out of this other than my own amusement. **

**Jasmine Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Prologue**:

Liars

Abusers

Thieves

Con-Artist

Adults were all off these things especially to little Jasmine Harley Potter. She was a young child in a bad situation. Some would call Jasmine a prodigy. She had been raising herself since she was old enough to walk. Learning how to read was learned by bits and pieces. She would watch her Aunt, covertly, teaching Dudley and mimic what she saw. Dudley would throw the books then throw a tantrum so Petunia would eventually throw the book away. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." As the saying goes, Jasmine rescued workbooks, books, paper, and pencils. Through picking through her cousin's garbage she eventually worked out how to read and speak correctly. Her Aunt and Uncle noticed her getting more intelligent and gave her a good "beating" for being a freak. She would learn that though the beatings were painful this meant that she was doing things correctly thus she increased her studying. She would study how 'normal' people would interact and knew that the way she was being treated at "home" was very, very wrong. The first lesson that the Dursley family forced on Jasmine was that "Freak! You don't ask questions!" this was always followed by being hit. If she wasn't supposed to ask questions then why was Dudley allowed to? How was she supposed to learn?

**Lesson One: Rely only on yourself**

If no one wanted to answer her questions or allow her to even ask them, then she should search for answers herself. As long as she did her chores than the Dursley's didn't care if she left the house as long as she was in her cupboard by nightfall. "Out of sight out of mind" another adage that would become useful to her. There was a library two blocks from where she lived, once her chores were complete she headed to the library and would spend her time studying children's books. Month by month her reading material would become a little bit more advanced. She read everything and anything that she could: math, geography, English literature, history, science, economics, books on international cultures, gardening books, cook books, books on how to get cleaning done faster, and so on. The more she knew the more her eyes opened to the world outside of the Dursley's.

She worked covertly for other neighborhoods (mowing lawns, doing chores and etc.) and the library to earn money for things she needed and wanted. She only told her Aunt that she was earning some spare cash to help buy clothes so the neighbors wouldn't think ill of them.

**Lesson Two: Learn as much as you can it may save your life**

By the age of eight, Jasmine had learned a good deal of information. Lock picking helped her escape from her cupboard. Skills in strategy allowed her to talk her Aunt into purchasing her half way decent clothes instead of cast offs of Dudley's and even managed to swindle getting Dudley's second bedroom after all "What if an important guest tried to hand their coat into her "room" when they visited". The beatings had lessoned as well but the amount of chores increased. She was in charge of laundry, vacuuming, sweeping, moping, dusting, cooking, gardening, and even washing the car. When the Dursley's were gone from their home, so was Jasmine. She would walk two blocks and do chores for people in that neighborhood to earn money for her-self. The Dursley's never entered her room, for which she was grateful, and soon Jasmine actually had things that were "HERS".

She studied up on how to deal and overcome malnutrition. She divided her money up carefully to assist with that part. A percent of her money went to clothes (Aunt Petunia had no taste in clothing and never got her size right), another percent went to books and workbooks, another percent went to hobby supplies (sewing supplies and art supplies) and finally the last percent went to buying nutritional food that would help her 'survive' her family. She would save back any left over money to put toward buying a small fridge to store better food later on.

**Lesson Three: Don't trust Adults they only lie**

She was nine when she found them. Her family had gone to visit Aunt Marge for the weekend. She didn't have anything to do that Saturday due to the constant rain and had gotten board. She stood silently from her bed and stretched. Her body had healed some due to her new plan; she was almost at an average height for a child her age and seemed to grow more every month. She still accepted her Cousins hand me downs but also bought her own second hand girl clothing as well. It surprised her Aunt at how talented she was with a needle and thread. She took Dudley's clothing and her 'new' clothing and made better, fitting and comfortable clothes for her to wear.

She wore a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top that used to be a hideous large t-shirt of Dudley's. Her bare feet thudded softly on the floor as she walked around the house. Finally, she reached the attic door. She tilted her head as she looked at it suddenly wondering why she never bothered about looking up there before. Shrugging it off Jasmine brought a step latter forward and opened the door, the stairs clanked down and landed with a hard thud on the floor. 'Huh' she thought to herself looking up into the darkened attic. She grabbed a bottle of water and a flashlight before making her way into the attic.

First thing she noticed was that it was really dusty and dark. Switching on her light she glanced around the attic. Her face contorted into disgust as she saw how filthy the place really was. She found the light switch and turned it on the light seemed to make things look filthier if that was possible. With a sigh she dashed back downstairs and gathered cleaning supplies and a dust mask. Covering her hair with a bandanna she climbed back up with determination written on her face. 'At least it will time well spent.' She thought.

She knocked down spider webs, dusted, swept and mopped every corner before even bothering to see what was in the boxes, trunks, bins, shelves and etc. that was in the room. She found clothing, books (which she horded into her room), maps, boxes of baby things, and so much more until she reached the very back. She found several boxes and two trunks covered with a tarp. She landed on her knees with a thud as she shifted through the boxes.

'My birth certificate?' She thought sadly. Her documents were thrown into a jewelry box sitting in the first box on the very top. The box had L.R.E. engraved on it. "My mother's!" she whispered excitedly. She shifted through the papers; finding documents that showed about her birth and information on her parents. Underneath the papers were her parent's wedding rings and one large ring that seemed to have an odd crest on it. She gently touched them before picking up the ring with a crest on it. It was a silver ring with a Latin engraving around an odd crest. The crest was that seemed to be a noble looking Griffin with its head held high and a chain around its neck with a jewel on it. She slid it onto her finger and it fitted right to her size and glowed. Shocked she stumbled backwards and tried to take it off. With a surprised gasp she realized she couldn't.

'Jasmine Harley Potter, what are you doing panicking? Take a deep breath and calm down then think rationally.' She calmed herself down and examined the ring carefully. 'If I can't take it off then the ring has to be special. It probably means that it recognizes me as its new owner. But I thought things like this were impossible.' She thought running a finger over the Griffin.

'Maybe there are papers about the ring in one of the boxes or the trunks?' she thought reasonably. With a nod she continued searching through the boxes. She found moving pictures! The pictures she found moved and waved, and seemed to smile at her. 'What is going on?' she thought frustrated. She redoubled her efforts and kept digging not realizing that by the time she was done she would be incredibly angry.

Tears of frustration, anger and sadness ran down Jasmines cheeks as she looked the items over in front of her. First she found a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore:

_Dear Jasmine Harley Potter,_

_If you're reading this then your Aunt and Uncle have finally given you the items of your heritage and told you about your parents. Well Jasmine, you're a witch. Your parents James Potter and Lily Evans met when they attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, magic really does exist. A young witch or wizard starts Hogwarts when they turn eleven. You probably know about accidental magic already but let me tell you that it is completely normal. In fact accidental magic is highly celebrated in the magical world. Your Aunt should have told you by now that your mother also had bouts of accidental magic as well. It is normal and means that you're going to be very talented._

_On your eleventh birthday you will receive your Hogwarts letter, when this happens write a reply. Take the reply outside and look around you will see an owl waiting nearby hand the letter to the owl and tell it to take it back to Hogwarts. Don't worry magical owls deliver our mail, it is natural for us. I will send someone to come and collect you to take you shopping for your school supplies. The area you will need to go too is called Diagon Alley. It would be best if you also get a few extra books while you are there to assist you with assimilating to the Wizarding world. _

_The location to the train station is between the platform 9 and 10 it looks like a solid wall but is the passage way you need to go through in order to get onto the train. There you will find an arched path way it is hidden from muggle's (non-magical people). Walk through the arch and you will arrive to the magical train station. The train is long and red with gold trimmings. You will see students your own age and up this train will bring you to Hogwarts which is located in Scotland. _

_See you on September 1__st__ after your eleventh birthday,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

She had been excited when she read this at first. Once it all sunk in she realized that she had been right. She, Jasmine Harley Potter, was special. Her family, that was supposed to love and protect her, had lied and abused her because they "KNEW" what she was. They had known and had tried to beat the magic out of her. Sadness and heartache welled up within her. Family was supposed to take care of each other. The Dursley's were sick. The second letter was what brought out her tears:

_My Darling Harley,_

_My sweet little girl, if your reading this than it means we didn't survive the war and have passed on into the next world. I know that by now you are wondering what we are like so we want you, before you do anything else to have these trunks. They are very special trunks. James was an Auror which is a magical police officer. His trunk is similar to living in a secret home really. It has a furnished bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, Potions lab, library/study and a training room. Mine is similar except I actually keep it clean, well furnished, and have about ten times more potion ingredients and books. Let me tell you about myself. I am a spell and potion creator for the Department of Ministry and a secret organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix' which is lead by Albus Dumbledore. _

_My best friend is Severus Tobias Snape. He is a Potions Master and loves Potions with a great intensity. He was the one who informed me that I was a witch. We were best friends until an incident when we were slightly older. You see Severus got into a bad situation and was found by a man that worked for the Dark Lord Voldemort, the man that we held a resistance to. Severus had no choice and was forced to join. He stopped being my friend because he was afraid that I would be put into danger. Don't worry you will know more about this when you read my journals. If you ever meet Severus know that he isn't as bad as he pretends to be. He has to hide who he really is or will put everyone else in danger. You shall see later._

_My darling girl, no matter what has happened or will happen knows that we loved you dearly. We were taken from you far too early but we loved and want the best for you. Sirius, Remus or Peter should be taking good care of you, though you're Godfather's is all weird. Read our journals. We love you, our precious Harley._

_Love,_

_Lily (Mommy) and James (Daddy) Potter_

_PS. You will find a trunk filled with books to help tutor you in the way of the Wizarding world, using quills, and other necessary things in a trunk with this letter._

It was the first time someone had said that to her. 'I love you' oh how she had longed for someone to say that to her. Never, not since she had arrived here, did she ever hear those words. She had three mysterious Godfathers; all of them had abandoned her here or were dead or missing. She cried. She allowed herself to cry, just this once, for the life she had lost. She mourned for the life that she could have had. A life that could have been filled with love and happiness if it wasn't for that...that thing called Voldemort!

Carefully she put everything into the boxes and took them downstairs to her room. This was followed by her parent's trunks. After comparing the two trunks it became obvious that her mother's trunk was the best option so she moved all of her father's items from his trunk to her mother's trunk then stored his in her small closet. Her mother's trunk was amazing. The living room had an actual fire place, large comfortable couches, and big overstuffed chairs, plenty of light, a chess board and plenty of what looked like Wizarding games. She added some of her father's things in this room as well. He had a "Quidditch" ball set, a broom, and an odd looking stereo. And like the letter had said the trunks were filled with books and materials needed to help her for when she entered the Wizarding world.

She carefully added the ingredients from her dad's trunk to her mother's making sure to keep it all organized, while making a silent promise to memorize every potion ingredient and herb that she had come across. The potion lab we immaculate and cheerfully decorated, the ingredients were kept in a cool and dimly lit storage closet probably due to sensitivity of the ingredients. She was amazed at all of the tools and real cauldrons that she found. Her mother and her friend Severus had written out step by step instructions in notebooks that were lined on a shelf on the right wall, on beginner to NEWT (?) level potions. Her mother and this man obviously loved this magic so she would give it her all to understand Potions as well.

There was a large bedroom filled with lovely furniture. A queen sized canopy bed that was decorated in blue and silver. Cherry wood dressers filled with lovely looking clothes normal and witch clothing, some which might even fit her! She could probably wear them in front of her family without their noticing but she decided the best thing to do was slowly accumulate them into her sparse clothing this would insure that she wouldn't be noticed by a sudden wardrobe change. There was a large bathroom over to the side. A huge tub that looked more like a pool, a lovely sink and even the toilet looked pristine and lovely.

There was a large room that was obviously for training. It was large enough that you could run laps; there was a weight set and dummies that were obviously used for dueling practice, if the burn and blast marks were any indication. She left and moved the books to the Library. Her mother was right, there were thousands of books. She placed her father's books on a small empty shelf near a large desk before looking through some of the shelves. Potions, Runes, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Law books, muggle books, Charm books, Biography's, History books, and so on. Jasmine gaped. There was so many!

"Let's start with History!" she said with a sigh.

**Lesson Four: There is always something more than what you see**

A year had passed and Jasmine was now ten years old. She kept what she found a secret from her relatives fairly easily. She used some money she found and bought extra necessities and stored them in the trunk. She had been wary at first when she saw the food that was stored in the trunk and decided to read three books on charms before she was sure that the food was still good. Apparently preservation charms could last for hundreds of years before they wore off, she was lucky in that retrospect. Her family either didn't notice or didn't care that she was no longer eating with them. She exercised and ate three meals and a snack everyday which seemed to pay off. At the age ten she was slightly taller than average and looked healthy as well.

She had spent a lot of time studying, taking notes and then quizzing her-self on the first, second and third year material that she had came across. But there was always something new to learn or that she could incorporate into what she already knew. She had very carefully worked on potions, since magic really wasn't required for it, and found that she enjoyed the subject greatly. She worked constantly now, when she wasn't doing chores or working, and studied as much as she could. Even when she was doing chores or working she would recite potion ingredients, their properties and how she could use them or different spells and wand movements or using Occlumency in her mind to keep in practice.

After she had studied history she moved onto Wizarding law and customs. She was saddened to learn how prejudice and bigoted the Wizarding really was. She took this all in stride though and made notes on how to subtly change their ways and to incorporate muggle customs and advancements into their, her, world in different ways. Jasmine took some time to consider what muggle items she could take with her that would be affected by magic. With an amused smile she realized that it was quite a lot. She decided to do some shopping in the muggle world when she did get money from her family vault. It would be easy to bring in muggle board games, books, her art and sewing supplies.

**Lesson five: People fear what they don't understand**

She fell in love with magic faster then she thought she would have. Every aspect about magic drew her in and entranced her. As time passed so did her magical abilities, knowledge, and body. Before she knew it her Cousin Dudley's eleventh birthday had arrived. The morning of "D Day" dawned bright and cheerful for the people of Surrey. For Jasmine Potter she was already awake at 5 in the morning doing chores. Helping pile up Dudley's gifts angered her but she kept her face blank not wanting a beating. She sighed counting over thirty six gifts for that demon boy. By the end of the day he would probably be rounding out on over 40 gifts. She rolled her eyes and went to make breakfast for the slobs. By the time her Aunt arrived in a disgusting pink dress that looked to have been designed in the 1950's, she had already made tea and coffee, set the table, and made a full English breakfast. She didn't eat anything but instead she went back to her room where she ate a large balanced breakfast with plenty of fruit. Finished she dressed and grabbed a blue wrapped package that she bought for Dudley. After all what better way to scare her family then by being nice to them.

As she reentered the kitchen her family was finishing eating and chatting amiably about their plans for the day. Slowly she walked forward and the table went silent. She smirked inwardly.

"Over the last couple of months I have been doing some extra chores for some a little spending money. I knew your birthday was coming up so I wanted to get you something. You will be going to Smelting's next year. So I thought this would help you toward your professional life." Her voice had to be careful and her words considerate. The morons all looked surprised and suspicious. She handed her Cousin a blue wrapped gift, nodded to her Aunt and Uncle, and finally left to her room to read a library book she checked out on Politics.

In the kitchen everyone was staring at the package. Slowly, very slowly Dudley reached forward to unwrap the gift. The box was white and lying under tissue paper was a leather wallet, matching black gloves with his initials sewn in, and finally a silver pocket watch with D.D engraved on it. Dudley stared. Vernon stared. Petunia's eyes watered slightly.

"Wow. This is really nice." Dudley said looking at the watch.

"Petunia, check with the neighbors just to see if she was telling the truth." Vernon said gruffly. This was a very nice thoughtful gift that took them by surprise. Petunia made a few phone calls. Explaining why they were asking:

"Oh, yes." began Mrs. Crabtree who lived five houses down. "…that niece of yours worked very hard for us. She did the flowers, mowed our yard, and even cleaned the house. She said that she wanted to buy something for her Cousin Dudley since he would be going off to that school of his this coming school year." Mrs. Crabtree rambled on and on but Petunia waited patiently. Once she finished she went and sat down at the table. Dudley was winding up his watch and putting his things into the new wallet. Vernon was sipping his tea and watching his son.

"She was telling the truth, Vernon." She said "She has been planning for his gift for, apparently, months." She finished looking ashamed.

Vernon sighed. He still didn't like the girl and he knew she would probably go off to that horrid school of hers but she was nice, did chores, and behaved herself reasonably well. He nodded his head at his wife in acknowledgement. Soon the doorbell rang and Petunia hopped up answering it quickly. Piers and Dudley's other friends had arrived. They left and drove to the zoo. Leaving behind their niece and trying to think of why they suddenly felt really, really guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

*At the Dursley's *

Jasmine snickered to herself as she watched her "family" drive away. She had done wandless magic successfully on living beings. She had placed a spell on them that would slowly drain their hate and disgust and replace it with neutral feelings. She was hoping that there would be no more beatings after this. She didn't think she could handle anymore and try to repair all of the damage done by malnutrition as well. She sighed and practiced changing the walls colors again. It was a simple spell but doing it wandless and wordlessly was difficult. She figured if she could do it this way then doing it with or without a wand would be easier.

She sighed silently as she focused on her walls. She started with light tones and slowly her walls were all a light blue. This was followed by light purple, green, orange, and yellow. She hated pink so she skipped that color all together and moved through some other colors like peach and maroon. She sighed and released the spell the walls once again an off white. She dabbed her face to remove the light sweat and took deep breaths to find her center again. She exhaled slowly and this time aimed for focusing on spelling the walls with designs.

For the rest of the afternoon she was busy practicing charm work before switching over to potions to brew some burn creams as well as a fever reducer. Potions really were like cooking, which she had plenty of experience in, and she just followed the recipe. If the potion turned out different then the recipe said it was supposed to be she made a note and messed around with it a little until it was perfect and had accurate results. After Potions she switched over to working on runes, transfiguration, and Herbology. Afterwards she had lunch and went back to studying only this time regular assignments. She focused on math, science, English literature, spelling, and geography. By dinner time the Dursley's had arrived back and she was working on World History.

She fixed dinner for her family, never saying a word, before heading to her room again. Her body had repaired itself nicely having been fixed with nutritional potions and nutritional food. She was now a good 4 feet 7 inches was a decent size for an eleven year old girl even a little bit taller than other girls. For her evening meal she had fettuccini Alfredo with broccoli and chicken, salad, and French bread. She had a berry tart for dessert before she went to bed. That night she dreamed of smiling faces, a dog's bark, and flying motorcycles.

*July 31st*

"Happy Birthday." Jasmine said when she woke up early in the morning on her birthday. She stretched popping her back. Sighing she dragged her groggy body to the bathroom for another boring day. Halfway through her shower she realized something very important. Today she would get her letter. With a big smile she finished her morning routine humming cheerfully. She dressed in a dark purple tank top and blue jean sorts with sandals. She pulled her hair up into a bun so that her neck would stay cool; she had gardening to do today. She trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. She fixed a large breakfast for herself and the family deciding that she would eat at the counter while they came down stairs. She ate quickly, washed the dishes, drunk her potion, and was putting hot tea on the table as the others came in. She left to get the mail.

"Bill, Bill, Post card from Aunt Marge, and a letter for me." She said to herself. She rushed the letter up stairs into her room, hiding it, before going and giving the mail to her Uncle.

"If you need me I will be working in the garden. Just put the dishes into the sink and I will get to them when I finish outside." She said before leaving before they could say anything else.

Once she was gone her Aunt and Uncle looked at each other for a moment.

"Today is her birthday." Petunia said drawing both Vernon and Dudley's attention.

"I guess, all things considered, I could give the brat some money to get some clothes or something." Vernon grunted out.

"Yes, I suppose so. I will pick up something for her today when I go get Dudley's uniform." Petunia said sipping her tea.

"Hey dad, do you think I could have some money I want to get her something." Dudley stated slowly

Vernon handed money to Petunia and Dudley before heading into town for a meeting. Petunia had her book club meeting, which was really a gossips meeting, and would go shopping afterwards. Dudley left he would head out with his friends to bully people for money before going to the mall.

Jasmine sighed as she weeded the garden. Her back arched over as she worked.

: Hello, human: came a hissing voice startling Jasmine. There in front of her was a large snake. It was a male Smooth Snake. The male smooth snake is red and the female is grey that was how she could tell the sexes apart. They didn't have poison so they usually killed their prey by strangulation. Jasmine sat back on her legs surprised. 'I can talk to snakes' she thought silently.

: Hello: she said: Can I help you with something: she said surprising the snake slightly. He had been just passing by hoping to scare her for a joke. So he was surprised that not only could she understand him but could communicate back as well.

: I was just passing by. You are an sssspeaker: he said

: Yes, it surprised me as well: she said: You better go though if someone else finds you out here they will try to kill you: she stated worriedly

: Thank you, ssspeaker: he said starting to go away: Sssssee you around:

Jasmine stared blankly at the flower bed for a moment before she continues working. "Huh, you learn something new every day." She said before going back to work feeling amused.

* * *

><p>Dudley Dursley stared vacantly at the stores in the mall. Once he had arrived, and after abandoning his friends in the arcade, he went looking for a gift for his cousin. The gift he had received from her was…thoughtful. He was actually touched by the gesture. After all of the shit they had put her through she still gave him a gift. It made him do something he rarely ever did…think. The problem now, however, was that he had no idea what to get her. For a long moment he thought of books but he had no idea what she was interested in. In fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Feeling little annoyed and guilty at the thought he strolled through the store. He still didn't like her but figured that, considering the gift, he should return the favor or be in debt to her.<p>

'Alright, I could just ask. Yea, I will ask one of the shop clerks.' He thought surprised that he actually came up with a way to help himself.

"Excuse me." He said getting the attention of an older woman with graying hair. She was the manager of a women's clothing store. Her name tag read 'Manager Amanda Steal".

"Yes, may I help you young man?" she asked politely

"Yes, today is my cousin's birthday but I have no idea what to get her. Do you think you could give me some suggestions?" he asked feeling like a moron.

"Well, how about you tell me a little about her. Like her age or what she does for fun? Maybe you know what she likes, reads, or if she likes clothes?" she asked looking amused.

"Um…she is eleven. She…um…well I know she reads a lot. She is also pretty active. She…is really kind and thoughtful. She has long red hair and emerald eyes." He said thinking deeply.

The shop woman seemed to think for a moment. "Well, that's not really much to go on but I do have an idea. Buy her a birthday card and one of the malls gift cards. You see the gift card is available for any store in the mall. That way she can get her own gift and it will still be considered a good gift." She said.

"Thanks." He said with a blush feeling embarrassed that he didn't come up with that himself.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley had felt resentful toward her sister ever since she had been accepted to Hogwarts. She was jealous that her sister got the good looks, the handsome boys, and most importantly to Petunia was that she also got to be special. So to spite her sister she was determined to be the opposite of her sister. Her sister was special so she would be the most normal person she could be. Her sister had James, she settled for Vernon. When she had been saddled with her niece she was determined to hate the child and hopefully the child wouldn't be like her sister. She knew, though, that if anything her niece was one of the most powerful witches in the world. So she settled for trying to beat the magic out of her. For the longest time she thought what she did would be normal for someone in her position. But when Jasmine had given her son that gift she realized how wrong she was.<p>

Jasmine had done something she had never thought of doing. Her eleven year old niece had been the bigger woman and ignored the abuse, ate, and cruelty and given her son a gift for his birthday. The little girl had raised and taken care of herself ever since she could walk. She taught herself how to tie her shoes and dress, she took the beatings, she took the cruelty, she took the starvation and in the end it was Petunia that felt like the freak.

She walked into the clothing store feeling stupid but pushed through her feelings. She picked out two pairs of shoes: new tennis shoes and a pair of sandals. It was a start but she felt it was not enough. She bought some under clothes, some hair bands and a brush, and finally a gift card for her to pick out some of her own outfits for herself. Since Petunia really didn't know her clothing size. She was able to guess on her underclothes and shoes but the clothing she would let the girl choose herself.

Leaving the store with the newly wrapped clothes and gift card she headed home. She wouldn't give the gift to the girl instead she would leave it in her room.

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley had grown up being taught, with his sister, that anything different was wrong and should be treated as abominations against nature. Because of his upbringing he was mean, greedy and overweight and he knew it. When Jasmine was dumped on their front steps he was actually excited. He had wanted a lot of children and having a girl, even adopted, would be a blessing. But his flower Petunia said what the girl was and followed his wife's lead in hating the child. His upbringing demanded that he tried to beat some "sense" into the girl and beat the freakishness out of her. He was unsuccessful but it was when the girl gave his son the gift that he decided that he had been wrong, that they all had been wrong.<p>

He couldn't change how he felt or to apologize for what had been done to the girl but he decided when he saw his son's reaction to the gift that he would never strike the girl again. He put some money into an envelope and placed it on the girl's bed before he left for work. Hopefully the girl would at least have a pleasant birthday before she went to her world. He wasn't the wisest man but he knew the girl would go.

'Which' he thought to himself headed to work 'is the best for all of us. The girl being gone will give us all some time to breath and think.' He kept his realization to himself. For now he would think of drills and his clients.

* * *

><p>Jasmine finished washing the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed, and dusted before going to her room. As she walked in, closing the door behind her, she saw a very peculiar sight. Sitting on her bed was three things: Two envelopes and a box. Surprised she walked over to the bed and sat down. Picking up the first she opened it and was surprised to see over 130 British pounds (I think this is over 200 dollars in USD). There was a small note.<p>

_Happy Birthday,_

_Vernon_

She sat in shock for a moment before putting the envelope into her black bag. Next she opened the other envelope. It was a card. There were flowers on the card and it had happy birthday written in blue cursive font. Opening it she was surprised, yet again.

_Happy 11__th__ birthday, Cousin._

_Dudley. _

There was a mall gift card that was good for any store. Feeling a little dizzy she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

'It is one thing for Dudley to get me something. It's another for anyone else in this house to do so as well. I feel dizzy now.' She thought.

After a moment she pulled the box over and opened it. There were two pairs of shoes, some under clothes, some hair accessories and finally another gift card.

"Bloody hell, did I put a stronger curse on them or something?" she mumbled stunned.

Shaking her head she ventured through the house and quickly thanked each one before heading back to her room.

"If I am dreaming, I hope I never wake up." She said pulling out her letter from Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The second page with requirements says:

Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

"Huh, it doesn't say anything about the school uniform. Nor does it say that I cannot wear pants and skirts" she said amused.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

"Well, some of these books I have read. I will be buying more than what is listed though." She mumbled.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) "No, I will be getting Copper, thank you very much" she said huffing.<br>1 set glass or crystal phials "With spells so that they don't break" she wrote that next down to the list.  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. "It says nothing about NOT bringing all or even a different creature." She said giggling.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Flying!" she said with a gasp "Oh, how I have dreamed about flying all my life." She said dreamily.

She got out a piece of paper before opening her window looking around for an owl. Finding a large gray one sitting on the post, and feeling slightly silly, she called out for it. "Excuse me, could you take my response!" she asked politely. The owl hooted and flew through her window and perched itself on her chair waiting patiently. Pulling out a book to write on she wrote her reply:

_Dear Mrs. McGonagall,_

_ I would be more than happy to attend Hogwarts; however, I do have a few issues. First I do not know how to get these supplies (_"except what my parents said in the notes they left me in their trunks." She mumbled), _second I do not know how to get to the train, I do not have a train ticket, and I will need a magical escort to get to any of these things. I kindly ask for some assistance. Thank you very much for the invitation, I look forward to your reply. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Jasmine H. Potter_

_Ps. I also need my key to my Gringotts vault._

Slipping the letter into the envelope that had held her birthday card from Dudley; she sealed it and gave it to the owl. She petted its head gently, having never seen an owl up close before. "Could you take that back to Hogwarts to the Deputy Headmistress Mrs. McGonagall, please?" she asked politely.

"Hoot" the owl hooted softly enjoying her ministrations. The owl gently nipped her fingers before leaving with the letter.

Later that evening she fixed a warm and delicious meal for her family, eating with them for once, and then retired for the evening. She didn't say anything about the letter, her reply, the snake, or anything else. Having had such a big and tiring day she simply fell asleep as soon as she stretched out onto her bed.

*Hogwarts School*

Minerva McGonagall sat with the other teachers sipping on tea and going over their curriculum for the school year when an owl swept in dropping the letter in front of the Deputy Headmistress. Looking at the letter she gasped in surprise.

"It's from Ms. Potter." She said surprised and relieved. This of course caught everyone's attention including Quirell the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Potions Master/Teacher Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore merrily smiled and stared with a raised eyebrow at his dearest friend and waited. She read the letter and then waited for the other's to respond.

"My, what a polite child." said Pomona Sprout the Hufflepuff Head of House and Herbology teacher looking cheerful.

"True, I do hope she is in my house!" squeaked Filius Flitwick the Ravenclaw Head of House and Charms teacher who was bouncing in his seat.

"Who will help the girl get her things?" asked the flying instructor Madam Hooch.

"Is anyone busy tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked sipping his tea.

"I can't I am escorting the muggle born students through the basics of the Wizarding World and taking them to get their supplies. Not only that but it's a large group this year and several parents insist on coming along. Not that I blame them, but they will surely make things more tiresome for me." Minerva stated dryly staring a whole through Dumbledore who simple stared at the ceiling smiling benignly.

"I am free." The voice of Severus Snape piped up, which surprised not only himself but everyone else as well.

"Y-you! But I thought you hated anything with the name Potter? You once cursed a pottery maker because he made pottery and called his store Potter Heaven!" the incredulous voice of Madam Pomfrey the schools nurse from down the table came out loudly.

Severus rolled his eyes "That was over thirteen years ago, I do believe I have gotten over it." He said dryly

"So it's settled" Albus piped up, mainly to stop any arguments "Severus will go tomorrow after breakfast to show the girl the ropes as it were. Now here is her vault key, when you give it to her remind her of the importance of keeping up with it. Also make sure to answer any questions politely Severus." Albus said handing him the key his eyes sparkling into overdrive.

* * *

><p>The morning of August 1st dawned brightly for everyone in England and Scotland. Jasmine Potter awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on her window. Excited she opened the window to find the same owl from before. It perched in the same spot as before and held out its foot with the letter attached.<p>

"Hello, again." She said smiling her hair still a mess and in her bed clothes she may have looked silly but she was thrilled to get a response from her new school. She petted the owl before taking the letter. She broke the seal and read the short and blunt message:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_Thank you for your timely response. One of the Professor's from Hogwarts will be coming to get you around ten this morning. His name is Professor Severus Snape. He has your vault key and will be escorting you to Gringotts and to get your supplies. If you have any questions feel free to ask him. _

_We look forward to your arrival on September 1__st__. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

"At ten am?" she said before looking at her clock. "Shoot! It's already six!" she gasped out. She had a lot of things and chores to do today.

She quickly popped into her mother's trunk to get ready. She showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast. She was dressed in khaki shorts, her new tennis shoes, and a black tank top. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun. She grabbed her black bag and put some supplies into it along with her school list. She gave the owl, which was still sitting on her chair watching her running around in amusement, some crispy bacon she had left over from breakfast and gave the owl a thank you letter to give the Deputy Headmistress.

After watching the owl take off she rushed down stairs. It was now almost 7am. She had to get breakfast done and the dishes washed before Vernon and Petunia came down. Pancakes, sausage, tea, coffee, juice and fruit were on the table just in time as her family came down stairs. She washed dishes and mopped up the kitchen as her family ate. Once finished they all went on their different ways while she cleaned up from their breakfast.

It was almost nine once the kitchen and dining room was cleaned. She cleaned and straightened up the living room, made everyone bed's and cleaned the bathroom before ten o'clock. She freshened up and was down stairs as the doorbell rang. Opening the door she took in the opposing figure of Professor Severus Snape. She thought he was handsome in his own way. She flushed as she realized she was staring. His eyes looked amused though.

"Are you Professor Snape?" she asked

"Yes, Ms. Potter. I will be your escort for the day. Here is your key to your vault. I expect that you can keep up with it from now on?" he asked his voice holding a dry humor.

"Of course and thank you. Would you like to come in for some tea before we leave or should we just go now?" She asked after taking the key and placing it on her key ring. There were two other keys on her key ring: one was for the house, the second one was for Mrs. Daily's house down the street. The Daily's traveled around a lot and they trusted Jasmine enough to take care of their house, plants and cat while they were gone. They paid her a good sum and trusted the girl completely.

"No thank you, Ms. Potter. We should get going we have a great deal to get done today." He said motioning for her to come out.

"Ok, thank you for this by the way. I know that teachers usually have a great deal to do before school starts. Just let me lock the door then we can go." She said.

"Alright and you are welcome." He said closing the subject. He stared as she locked the door behind her before putting away her keys.

"So Professor Snape" she began as they started walking down the street "what do you teach?" she asked.

"I teach Potions. In a moment I will ask you to grab hold of my arm we will be using apparition to get to Diagon Alley." He said. Jasmines eyes widened slightly making the Potions Master curious.

"You teach potions? That is so cool! I have come across my mum's trunk when I was cleaning the attic one day and I started reading up on it. I mean you have to read before you do anything and I just fell in love with it. It is amazing what you can do. So I followed the first year potions book and before I knew it I was practicing and brewing my own potions. It's amazing what you can do with potions though. I can medicine to heal my wounds, or I can make potions to help with the gardening, the nutritional potions helped me a lot though I mean they repair-...anyway they are amazing. How long have you been a Potions Master? Was it hard to get a master's in Potions? Don't get me wrong I love everything else too but since I can't use magic out of school I just focused on potions." She rambled off stopping when she almost let some things slip out.

Severus Snape stared at her for just a few seconds contemplating what he had learned from that tirade she had just done. First off, she apparently loved potions. Second, she was hiding several things. Third, she had to censor her words so that she didn't let certain things slip. Fourth, she had raised his curiosity immensely.

"Well, let's see: Yes, I really teach potions. Yes, it is amazing what you can do with potions. I hope you studied everything thoroughly before you even attempted brewing because it IS very dangerous if you do not do it correctly. Yes, you can create a very large variety of medicines with potions. I received my Masters in Potions two years after I graduated from Hogwarts. Yes, getting a Masters is difficult because you have to become the apprentice of Potions Master for a year or more and they will determine when you qualify to take the Master's test." He answered in order before motioning for her to grab his arm.

*POP*

She felt like she had been squeezed to tight and then suddenly it was over. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the worse thing she had ever experienced either. She stood before an odd looking Pub. She turned and raised an eyebrow at her Professor. He smirked back at her and led her into the dingy building.

"Morning Professor!" shouted Tom the barkeep. Severus nodded stiffly and kept going straight through the back. He noticed that Jasmine stuck close, kept her head lowered slightly and walked quickly like him. They managed to get to the back wall and he tapped it with his wand. The bricks separated and Jasmine gasped at the sight before her.

"It's a whole different world." She muttered but Severus heard it and was amused.

"First we shall go to Gringotts." He said "Stay by my side and do not wonder off." He said sternly looking down at her. She simply raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Good." He said before they started making their way toward a big white building at the end that stood out greatly.

"Wow." She gasped silently. Severus's face softened slightly. 'She reminds me of Lilly when she first saw Diagon.' He thought before leading her into the building.

They stood in line and the Goblins noticed that the red headed girl, obviously new to their world, didn't stare at them but instead gaped at the architect of the building. "NEXT!" he said loudly. Severus and Jasmine stepped forward the latter looking curious at the operations of the bank. She shook herself out of her daze and pulled out her key.

"Key please, Ms. Potter." The Goblin said holding out his hand. She smiled but didn't show her teeth, and handed the Goblin her key.

"Griphook! Take Ms. Potter to her vault." The Goblin spoke to another one.

"Thank you!" she said politely. The Goblin bared his teeth, in what she assumed was a smile, and nodded back, before calling the next.

"Ms. Potter, follow what the Goblin says and then return here. I will be waiting." Severus said not wanting to go into the carts. She looked at him in concern but nodded and followed the Goblin named Griphook to the rollercoaster looking area.

"Griphook, how deep does Gringotts go?" she asked curiously. Griphook looked surprised but answered

"Currently Gringotts goes down several thousands of miles underground. We dig deeper and add more vaults every year." He said operating the cart but he didn't seem annoyed with her asking questions so she asked more.

"What securities do you have for your vaults?" she asked looking around not being bothered by the speed at all.

"We have wards surrounding each vault so that only the owner and the vault managers can get in. We also use Goblin magic, human magic, and Dragons to guard the bank." He said amused.

"Wow. Dragons! Dragons are real! What kind of Dragon? Male or Female? How old are they?" she asked excited. A gruff hissing sound came from the Griphook surprising her; she realized that he was laughing.

"We use a wide variety from Norwegian Ridgeback and Hungarian Horntail both are males. We use these two because they are very vicious." He said showing his sharp teeth.

"Wow." Was her only reply to what he had said.

"Here we are Ms. Potter. Put your key here and turn. Here is your money bag, it holds up to ten thousand galleons." From there he gave her a quick review of the monetary system of the Wizarding world.

She took the bag and gave a quick "thank you". Now not knowing how long it would be until she would get back to Gringotts and adding into all of the things she would need, future expenses and a deal of emergency funds, she started counting out galleons. By the time she was done she had over 8,000 in her money bag. She watched as the vault refilled its self as she stepped out. She stared for a moment before she closed and locked her vault.

The ride back was spent asking Griphook more questions about Goblins and their architecture. When they arrived they were still talking which surprised the other Goblins, the humans in line and Severus. She thanked him and shook his hand before going over to her Professor.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter. I see that you had a nice chat with that Goblin." He said dryly as they left the bank

"Sorry for making you wait but it's all so fascinating. I learned a lot though about Goblins and he gave me a tip about if I wanted to learn about more about Goblins that he would send me some books." She said happily not noticing Severus's gaze snap back to her face or the shock he openly showed. Goblins were notorious for not sharing anything, especially to humans. So that was a surprise.

"Alright Ms. Potter." He started after clearing his throat. "First we get a trunk and school bag." He started. The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent getting the basics sorted out. A large trunk just like her mother's was purchased in a lovely green and silver color. Her backpack had several charms on it. In the end the back pack cost one galleon and the trunk cost five. Next came parchment, of which she bought a ton of, four bottles of ink and a dozen quills and a set that kept them sharp and in good condition. She bought notebooks, two journals, and some stationary that was for writing letters.

Next, on Jasmines request and Severus's prompt agreement, they bought her potion supplies. She bought extra of every ingredient as well as other ingredient's not mentioned just in case she wanted or needed to brew something else. Her other supplies were purchased quickly and then they took a break for lunch. When she thought Severus wasn't looking she drank her nutritional potion. What she didn't know was that he had seen it and his suspicion rose even more. He didn't like the clues that he was gathering from the young Ms. Potter.

After lunch came time for her to get her uniform. She bought extra robes, gloves, and a few formal looking Wizarding outfits. She bought scarves, hankies, and five sets of really interesting pajama's. After she was finished and her clothes shrunk and put away, they headed to get her books and then she needed to get her animal of choice.

There were so many books that for a moment she just stared. She got a look of pure determination which took Severus by surprise as she picked up a basket and began to hunt. He kept an eye on her but stayed out of her way. She bought her needed books but she also bought others as well. Book after book entered her basket. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. After ringing up the total, which was 59 galleons, and putting them away they headed to their next to final destination. She looked around the pet store looking at the animals.

: I will do anything to get out of thisssss cage: she heard a hissing voice say in annoyance. Walking over and ignoring her curious Professor she found the snakes. Severus's eyebrows arched in surprise. However, if he thought her interest in snakes was surprising he was fixing to die of shock with what happened next. Jasmine stood in front of a beautiful Emerald Tree Boa snake. It was awe inspiring and so beautiful.

: Hello, what is your name: she hissed she didn't hear Severus gasp in horror behind her to intent on the snake. Severus looked around quickly feeling really lucky that it was only him, Jasmine and the clerk who was too engrossed in the paper to notice what was going on.

: Levi, young ssspeaker, is my name. You are interessssting.: he said

: Would you like to be my familiar: she asked

:Yesssss, you would be perfect. You are a witch, a speaker, and you will be a good bonded: he said staring at her

: Bonded: she asked confused

: Yesssss, we will bond. You will be able to funnel magic through me. You magic will also make me stronger, live longer, and I will protect you: he said

: Then I will also care and protect you as well: she hissed back in affection. She could already feel connected with the snake it felt…soothing.

The snaked nodded and she smiled. : Professor: she hissed at him making him jump slightly "Sorry, Professor. Can I get this Boa? He is my Familiar!" she said excitedly

"The rules say that the exception to the more than one animal rule is if one of the animals is the students familiar so, yes. I will get the clerk. But Ms. Potter, no hissing in front of the clerk please." He said his eyes conveying how important the last part was. She nodded back seriously as well. She waited patiently and finally they came back and opened the tank. The clerk had on gloves and was going to get the snake that way.

"May I?" Jasmine asked stilling his hand and ignoring the way he gazed wide eyed at her scar. The clerk nodded and she reached in and gently grabbed the snake. Levi wrapped himself around her arm and around her neck in a hug making her smile widely. She got snake supplies and a shrunk tank for both home and at the school though she doubted that she would put him in it except when at home and even then probably not that often.

She was fixing to leave thinking that was it until she felt another pull. This time she looked up and saw a large snow white owl staring at her. Both the clerk and her Professor watched as she bonded with yet another animal, this time as snow owl. "Sorry, Ms. Potter. That owl has hated every customer and…" he trailed off missing the amused look of Severus as the owl swooped down and landed on Jasmines left arm. The owl hooted softly and nuzzled Jasmine making her smile giddily. The snake watched and raised its head.

: Hello: Levi hissed

"Hoot" the snow owl replied.

"Oh, good you two will get along with each other." She said relived. She purchased a large cage, owl food, a stand, and other supplies for her other familiar as well. Though she frowned at the cage she decided that she would rarely keep her owl in there.

"Well, Ms. Potter. What are your new friend's names?" he asked his face emotionless as they walked towards Ollivander's. She smiled and ignored everyone staring at the snake on one side and the snow owl on the other.

"Well the snake, which is an Emerald Tree Boa, said his name is Levi. Ms. Owl here her name is Hedwig." She said happily. Hedwig gently nipped her ear and cuddled into the girl's hair. The boa, wanting to snuggle as well, wrapped around Jasmines neck and shoulder.

"Yes, we need to talk about something once we get your wand." He said as they walked in. Jasmine nodded guessing, correctly, that it was about the fact that she had talked to the snake in its own language.

"Greetings Ms. Potter and Mr. Snape." Came the voice of Mr. Ollivander himself.

"Hello" she said slightly startled at the man's sudden, and creepy appearance.

As they left the store with her new wand, which Ollivander stated was the brother of Voldemort's, Severus added it to the growing list of things that he needed to talk about with both Albus and Jasmine.

"Let's get some dinner before I take you back." Severus stated looking tired. Jasmine agreed and they ate in a restaurant in the Muggle district near the Leaky Cauldron. Hedwig perched herself out of site on the side edge of the building and Levi went under her clothing to stay hidden from the Muggle's.

"Ms. Potter," he began after they had ordered "several things have come up today that have me curious and actually brimming with questions. First off, your ability to speak to snakes." He said sipping his ice water

Jasmine looked a little bemused "Actually I just discovered that I had the ability to talk to snakes yesterday. I was doing the gardening and a male smooth snake got my attention." She said almost sheepishly.

"Ms. Potter, Parstletounge is the language what it is called. It is a very rare gift and is often misunderstood by people in our world. There are only two other's that can speak that language. Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort are those two people. So you must be careful about this ability." He said almost gently "If you were to be sorted into Slytherin you would be free to communicate to Levi amongst your house but not in front of anyone else. It would cause you a great deal of trouble."

"But Professor, I am not ashamed of what I can do. I am not worried about what others will think of me. It is an ability that I just happen to have. If someone says I shouldn't talk to snakes or that it's an evil language I will just say that it is a natural gift that I have one that I will not stop using just satisfy the public opinion of a hero that they claim to me be." She said annoyed

"I suppose you are your own person but you should still be wary about all of this. Also you should break it to people slowly and gently that way you will not scare them away. People in our world can be prejudice against others very easily." He said looking very sad at the thought.

"Then they are not worth my time." Was her simple reply.

"Yes, but they will expect you to be their hero should the Death Eaters come out of hiding or if Voldemort returns." He said.

"Why should I save a bunch of people that are as bigoted and prejudice as the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" she replied. Severus looked at her in surprise. That was a good rebuttal. The eleven year old was smart and worldly for someone so young.

"It is not just that, Ms. Potter. The Wizarding world looks down on people that are Dark, like the Dark Arts, have different abilities, are Muggleborns and half-blood, that are different species, and they do not even trust Muggle's." he said hoping she would understand.

"Alright, so what can be done? Should I just accept this world the way it is or should I try to change it by doing what I can like introduce the Wizarding world to Muggle games, books, and other things like that? Professor Snape I understand what you are saying but if the Wizarding world refuses to change then it will stagnate and die." She said

Professor Snape had to wait for a moment because their food had finally arrived. While they thanked the waitress and began eating Severus thought over what she had said. When he had been first introduced to the Muggle world he found it an amazing and awe inspiring thing. Muggle's were so inventive and there were so many of them as well. 'Maybe' he thought watching as Jasmine sliced her steak up 'maybe she really is our world's savior in more way's then just one.' He laughed cynically in his head but the thought did have merit.

For the rest of their meal together they talked about Wizarding World politics, about the bigotry that is spread via the Ministry of Magic and their Newspaper that they use to spread their lies through. Right when Severus started talking about something, and Jasmine looked into his eyes, he took it as a chance to get a good look at her life. What he saw before Jasmine broke eye contact angered him beyond belief. He cleared his face as she looked back up at him grinning. 'Minerva isn't going to let Albus live after I tell them.' He though dryly.

Severus took the young girl home as the sun was setting. He gave her directions about how to get to the platform and what to do as well as giving her the ticket. He wished her a good evening and discreetly placed a few charms on her before he left. She went in and straight to her room. She put away her things and made her new familiars comfortable before she went downstairs and made dinner for the family who would be home shortly. The table was set and the food just beginning to cool when they came in and took their places. While they ate she cleaned and once they were finished they left to watch TV while she cleaned up the dinner dishes.

She silently went to her room and closed the door. Sighing she got out some paper and began making a list of things she would buy when she went shopping in a few days. She stretched out on her bed and began writing.

* * *

><p>It was almost two weeks before she was able to go shopping. She did her chores and made the Dursley's their meals but in between that she had been requested around the neighborhood to work and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity for more money to help her get her muggle shopping. While her family was gone she let Hedwig and Levi roam the house and garden while she was out working. She did her shopping on one of her free Saturday mornings and then went back to work that afternoon. One day while working she tripped on a broken stair and fell down the rest of the flight. She was hurt pretty badly, but she had felt worse and went right back to work. Not realizing that a certain Potion' Master had been immediately notified of her injuries. Later that evening she returned home exhausted but she still had things to do. She fixed dinner and desert for her family. Did her evening chores and then carefully limped upstairs.<p>

She didn't see the dark shadow standing by her desk and she drugged her body toward her bed wincing noticeably. The Dursley's had noticed but didn't interfere. They may have begun to change their minds and act like slightly like human beings but she was still disliked by them and as long as the chores got completed they really didn't care. They were sort of polite, they hadn't beaten her since Dudley's birthday but she knew that this wouldn't last. She could strengthen the spell she put on them but doing so could make them notice how fast their feelings had changed about her, their hatred and anger would break the spell and then she would be dead.

She carefully pulled off her jeans hissing as the cuts had stuck to the denim. She pulled them off not noticing the looming shadow swooping over her bruised and battered body until it spoke.

"Bloody Hell." He said looking at her state anger on his face. Jasmine startled and shaken from her thoughts of her family immediately went on the defensive flinching back and bringing up her hands to guard her face.

"Ms. Potter" he said "Jasmine." He said firmly gently pulling her hands away. She opened her tired and shocked eyes and stared at...Severus Snape. Now she was confused. "P-Professor?" she mumbled.

: You must have been in great pain, Jasmine. You couldn't even hear me or Hedwig trying to get your attention: Levi hissed worriedly

Jasmine nodded slowly.

"Jasmine" he said shaking her from her daze "We need to get you to a doctor." He said

"Is ok, Professor. I will be fine." She mumbled blearily. Not realizing that the fall that she had earlier hurt her worse then she realized.

"No you're not ok and you will not be fine unless you get help." He said standing up and quickly packing all of her belongings he summoned a pair of shorts and spelled them on her. Everything in her room was packed and shrunk including her parents trunks. He pockets them and went about getting the animals things together and shrunk. Seconds later her firmly told Hedwig to meet them at Hogwarts. The owl hooted worriedly and flew off. Levi wrapped around, the now unconscious Jasmine, as Severus picked her up carefully. The girl had no idea how badly she was hurt but from one look at her Severus knew that it would take more than a few potions. With a crack Jasmine, her things, and her soon to be Professor were gone.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was bustling with activity. There was only one more week until the School term began and there were still several things that needed to be done. The infirmary was still getting their inventory together; the Herbology department was preparing the plants, seeds and everything else. Flitwick was organizing his classroom, Albus was going through and strengthening the schools wards, Minerva was going over last minute changes and gathering supplies for her classes. Severus had been seen running out of the building quickly earlier in the evening.<p>

Now though, now everyone was gathered in the main hall for dinner. They were surprised however when the main doors slammed open loudly and heard running footsteps. What made them all stand and hurry from their meals though was the fact that Severus Snape was shouting.

"Poppy!" he shouted busting through into the infirmary startling the nurse. He laid the girl down and gathered Levi up off the girl. Levi wrapped himself around the man watching his bonded, friend, and master worriedly. Gathering herself she stormed from the back room ready to give him a tongue lashing. That changed however when she saw why he was shouting.

"Good Lord!" she gasped running to the young, girl lying prone on the bed. Her breathing was shallow and her lungs sounded wet. Poppy began doing scans while Severus looked on worriedly. Moments later the rest of the staff, including Hagrid the Grounds Keeper and Filch who was in charge of keeping the school clean and monitoring the students, came in only to see the cause of the Potion Masters alarm.

"Severus! What happened? Is that Ms. Potter?" Albus and Minerva both asked urgently

"Yes. When I took Ms. Potter to get her things I noticed a few things like how she had a scaring on her body that looked more like scars from bad beatings instead of your normal childhood accidents. She mentioned brewing her own nutritional potions and medicines. She seemed to always dodge and redirect conversation away from her family. Finally, before I left, I placed a monitoring charm on her in case something happened. As you can see, something happened." He said the last sarcastically. He wanted to know what was happening but Poppy placed a privacy curtain around the young girl so they were all blocked out.

"Albus! I need a Medi-Wizard from St. Mungo's! Quickly!" Poppy shouted from behind the curtain. Albus was gone and back within five minutes. The doctor, a 6'3ft tall black haired man that wore silver framed round glasses and was slightly graying, rushed through the hospital wing and behind the curtain to assist the nurse.

Everyone was worried now. What felt like an eternity, but was only two hours, Poppy and the Doctor, whose name was Higgins, came out and the curtain dropped. They both looked tired and agitated. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and Poppy was rubbing her temples. Finally, annoyed at their silence Minerva spoke up.

"How is the girl?" she asked.

The doctor and nurse looked at each other silently asking who wanted to talk. Poppy nodded and stepped forward while the Medi-Wizard summoned a chair and sat down wearily.

"It seems Ms. Potter was in very critical condition. Broken ankle, knee, and two broken ribs one of them had punctured her left lung. She had some slight internal bleeding, and a concussion. In fact from the scans we took of her body she has had over fifteen concussions over her eleven years of life. Not only that, but the girl should be dead from the amount of abuse she has been through. From what we gathered the main reason she looks as healthy and as tall as she does right now is because of the large amount of potions she has been taking. Without those potions she would have severe malnutrition, horrible eyes sight, and a bunch of other complications. The girl is extremely lucky to be alive." They all looked horrified. Severus, well he just looked angry.

Silence filled the Hospital wing. Until Filius piped up. "I don't think she should go back there until next summer or until something else is worked out." He said his face pale and his eyes angry.

"How about she never goes back to that place?" Pomona Sprout said angrily. Minerva's mouth thinned nodding.

"Ugh, what the bloody hell?" came a weak voice from the bed. Poppy and Higgins rushed over looking surprised.

"Ms. Potter you're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How are you feeling?" Higgins asked

"Ow." She said dryly. Severus smirked weakly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Minerva asked gently

"I had a very busy day." Jasmine began tiredly "Umm…I had to get up at five to get the chores done and make breakfast." She started. Severus's knuckles whitened.

"What chores?" asked Poppy

"Umm…Gardening, washing Uncle Vernon's car, mowing the yard, doing the garden, sweeping, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the bathroom, making the beds, making breakfast, cleaning up the breakfast items, cleaning the windows, and I had to fix the garage door." She said like this should be normal. Their faces where all covered with rage and they were only going to get angrier.

"After that I had to go to work. I worked at Mrs. Crabtree for a few hours fixing her garden, cleaning her house and cleaning her garage. Then I went to the Daily's they have been gone all weekend but are coming back tomorrow so I had to make sure everything was ready and cleaned up for them, then I worked for the Jenkins's but Mrs. Jenkins's had a large list of things for me to do. So I mowed her yard, did the gardening, cleaned her house, made the beds, did the laundry, and repainted her fence. I had gone down to her basement to get the last load of laundry when I felt dizzy. I shook it off but I stepped on a broken stair and fell down them and hit the concrete floor pretty hard. However, I was fine enough so I finished my chores before heading home." Here she paused coughing slightly. She was given some water before continuing. Everyone stared in abject fascination as she continued.

"So I can home finished doing my chores, made dinner, washed the dishes, let the family eat, cleaned up and finally limped to my room." She finished with a yawn

"Didn't your family notice?" Someone asked and they looked shocked when Jasmine chuckled weakly.

"Nah, they may not have beaten me in the since Dudley's birthday but that doesn't mean that they actually care." She said drifting off.

"B-beatings! Albus Dumbledore, tell me that you are going to fix this!" Minerva growled. The others stared at him as well. Albus sighed

"If I take her out of her Aunt's house, Fudge has already told me that he has several prominent pureblood families willing to take in our savior. I told him that wouldn't be a good idea; he said that he was Minister and that I was not. I requested that I adopt her but I was denied. So my hands are tied. Though I want her away as well the only other option is to let some other person, mostly likely someone that has bribed our dear Minister, raise her or to let her live with her Aunt." Dumbledore said. Silence once again reigned in the infirmary. As the night time fell over Hogwarts, one week till the start of the new school year, one of their students and the Wizarding world's Savior was already there healing from major injuries.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One<p> 


End file.
